fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Theletter
Archive 1 please check the message i left on Vegeance's page, i'd like to know what you think of it too --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat I think this would be a good feature to have, what do you guys think? --vegeance 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ohmyn0/Chat_Test_Wikis I did it, although it might take a while. They're selectively rolling it out for those requesting it until its stable release for wikia labs. vegeance 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Front Page News Header Opinion Go for it. I should probably add a border, or have it expandable or something. Oh well. vegeance 14:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, the only other option is to get the extension enabled which would either transclude marked sections/marked text. Both do the same thing, except the other one you can choose and pick specifically which text/section each time. Or you can just transclude the newsbox with a modified simple version and have the full version linked to Read More. vegeance 15:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Portal Link I deleted the portal .js on your page; its kind of obselete because the .css kills all railbar codes. The chat should be working now. vegeance 00:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) By the way, can you access chat atm? vegeance 13:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I recommend prudent usage of this. It will most likely save you time. vegeance 15:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : Saddly, this runs only on PC. I'll search, maybe there's another thing like this for mac. --Theletter 15:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm trying to make the comments more visible. It only applies to certain groups of usernames listed, I guess ideally its to help new users identify an answer by an admin or a contributor. It only works when logged on, and does not make everyone colourful. vegeance 23:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah sure. I just put the documentation on the quest page because I thought it might be useful if people didn't know how to make a new thing (imagebox) with the quest template, but I guess its not really necessary. Anyhow, about the patrol thing; I'm getting it enabled at the moment. With the batches, I'm not sure. On one hand, a wiki should be a place for collaboraters, editors and people alike to come together and contribute, the social aspect is nice but I'm not sure if we're supposed to appraise people on the tasks they complete or based an award level they achieve over the amount of helpful contributions they've done. I think its more that people think that editing a wiki is somehow some complicated javascript, coding or C++ and that its too difficult to understand the syntax and/or how to type out content use templates, etc plus a stasis-attitude or laziness for not being recognized or just not wanting to do tedious tasks (i.e. keeping track of quest dialogue) coupled with a sense of ownership of the wiki attributed to a particular editor/admin, therefore they don't want to edit. 18:03, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : I granted you two bureaucracy (''mediawiki extension requests can be made at Special:Contact and User Rights here). ''I'm going to be busy for the next several weeks or so. 23:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Data Templates :Please check my Talk Page and tell me what you think --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you You've been doing a wonderful job on the wiki here, thanks for all your work! --Elonka 16:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) With pleasure! We're doing our best to try and meet the standards of this mind-boggling game =) --Theletter 17:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Pet on your user page what is that pet you have on your user page? it looks like a carnivorous pear with a pegleg, eyepatch, googly eyes, and unidentified wings and tail. can you tell me the name of the person who has it? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 00:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC)